ACTG 343: The purpose of this study is to determine how effective certain drug combinations are at maintaining low levels of HIV virus in the blood stream, and to determine if drugs can be withdrawn after an extended time period of aggressive anti-HIV therapy. The drugs to be used in this study are indinavir (IDV), zidovudine (ZDV), and lamivudine (3TC). Subjects who cannot tolerate ZDV will take stavudine (d4T). All of these drugs are available by prescription to treat HIV infection.